


Bloody Moon

by diogoalves2013



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diogoalves2013/pseuds/diogoalves2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a human named Tysson who falls in love with a vampire named James. James is a vampire who feeds on human blood and Tysson himself has some powers of his own. Their relationship and their problems in a supernatural world will be the main story of this fanfic.<br/>Most of the characters I will be using are original characters added by myself in order to make a bunch of new interesting stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing the new characters

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the fanfic's chapters are told in Tysson's perspective but eventually there will be a few chapters told in the point of view of James. When it is the vampire's perspective, I will always notify you so you don't get mistaken.

In order for me to be less worried about describing the characters and in order for you to have a very specific idea of how the new characters look, I thought I'd publish a first chapter introducing the new characters to you. I give lots of information such as: clans, mates, red or golden eyes, powers and bonus (eventual extra information about the character if there is something important).

 

Main Character:

Name: Tysson

Mate: James

Eyes (human): Brown

Eyes (vampire): Unknown

Power: Unknown

Bonus: It's not certain that Tysson will become a vampire. If he does, only in time I'll be able to tell you if his eyes are going to be Red or Golden, depending on what he decides to feed on. As for his power, he's got a power for sure, even though I can't yet tell you what kind of power it is. If you want to find out, you'll have to stay tuned for every chapter of the story. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

James's Clan:

Name: James

Mate: Tysson

Eyes: Red

Power: Unknown

Bonus: He tries his best to hide his power from everyone else, even Tysson.

 

 

 

 

 

Name: Sophie

Mate: Derek

Eyes: Red

Power: Create illusions

 

 

 

 

 

 

Name: Kurt

Mate: Erika

Eyes: Red

Power: No power

 

 

 

 

 

Name: Derek

Mate: Sophie

Eyes: Red

Power: Speak and understand every language

Bonus: His power works through the mind.

 

 

 

 

 

Name: Erika

Mate: Kurt

Eyes: Red

Power: Erase memories

Bonus: Her power allows her to erase memories even from herself.

 

 

 

Name: Dominic

Mate: No mate

Eyes: Red

Power: Physical senses at 150%

Bonus: Normal vampires have their senses at 100%, but Dominic's power improves his senses up to 150%. As his senses are so powerful, it becomes almost painful for him to be around places of too much noise like clubs, for example.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Master Clan:

Name: Cedric

Mate: Larissa

Eyes: Red

Power: Invisibility

Bonus: Cedric is the leader of the Master Clan. His power works as an illusion of invisibility that he can use only on himself, he can make others lose sight of him but he can't shield anyone else. Probably he can't fool Bella, once she has the power to be immune to most mental abilities.

 

 

 

 

Name: Elijah

Mate: Justin

Eyes: Golden

Power: Shield

Bonus: Elijah's shield is a very interesting power. Bella's shield works almost like a bubble that she can control very easily as she wishes to protect friends from others' abilities. But Elijah's shield is different, it works like a forcefield that protects mostly against physical attacks, even though it works  against abilities that Bella's shield is weak against, like Alice's ability to see the future and Renesmee's communication through touch. His shield is useless against powers like Edward's, Jane's, Sophie's. His power looks like a sphere of solid blue energy that he can moldate if he wishes to but it always looks as solid as diamond.

 

 

 

 

 

Name: Justin

Mate: Elijah

Eyes: Golden

Power: Persuasion

Bonus: He can make anyone do whatever he tells them to. When he uses his power, his voice sounds different almost like a chant that echoes on the mind of the person who he is using his power on. Once his power works through the hearing and then infiltrates the mind (and not directly through the mind), Justin is able to use his power in Bella, but his mate Elijah is immune.

 

 

Name: Miria

Mate: No mate

Eyes: Golden

Power: Measure other people's feelings

Bonus: Miria's power allows her to read feelings in a way that Edward can't use his power to read minds. Her power works on every field of relationships: love, friendship, loyalty, hate, sorrow, and every other. She can't control feelings, she can only evaluate them.

 

 

 

 

Name: Deborah

Mate: Robert

Eyes: Red

Power: Mentally communicate with others

Bonus: Through a connection between minds, she can communicate with anyone as long as she's been with them before or she's maintaining visual contact at the time. Sometimes it can be others to speak to her first, but most of the times her power only works if she's the one to contact the other first. 

 

 

 

Name: Larissa

Mate: Cedric

Eyes: Red

Power: Detect lies

 

 

 

 

 

 

Name: Heidi

Mate: No mate

Eyes: Red

Power: Paralyze

Bonus: Heidi's power is very similar to Jane's. Heidi is able to paralyze one person at a time. The victim does not feel any pain at all, they just completely lose control of their bodies, becoming unable to move unless Heidi releases them.

 

 

 

 

Name: Thomas

Mate: No mate

Eyes: Golden

Power: No power

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Name: Robert

Mate: Deborah

Eyes: Red

Power: No power

 

 

 

 

 

 

Name: Emma

Mate: No mate

Eyes: Golden 

Power: No power

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Name: William

Mate: No mate

Eyes: Golden

Power: No power

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Richard's Clan:

Name: Richard

Mate: No mate

Eyes: Red

Power: Unknown

Bonus: Richard is James's ex-boyfriend. It's been a few decades since they lost contact after the break up. James has a power and he hides it from others but it is known that he has some kind of power. As for Richard, he has a power, he hides it from everybody else and nobody but himself knows that he has a power. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Name: Arthur

Mate: Rachel

Eyes: Red

Power: Ability to crontrol other vampires' powers

Bonus: Arthur's ability allowed him  to connect his mind with another vampire with a power and then use their powers. Arthur was killed by another vampire.

 

 

 

 

Name: Joseph

Mate: Helen

Eyes: Red

Power: Ability to see through objects

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Name: Rachel

Mate: Arthur

Eyes: Red

Power: No power

Bonus: It is not known who killed her mate Arthur. She seeks revenge.

 

 

 

 

Name: Helen

Mate: Joseph

Eyes: Red

Power: No power

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Patrick's Clan:

Name: Patrick

Mate: No mate

Eyes: Red

Power: Control probability

Bonus: Patrick is the most ancient vampire of all. He has the power to control probability/do almost anything he desires. The best way for me to describe his power is to compare it to the powers of Jean and Professor X from X-men. His power also makes him immune to most abilities of other vampires, but there are a few that can affect him. Patrick has been gone for centuries, most vampires don't know of his existance. Many think he is dead, I can't tell you yet. 

 

 

 

 

 

Name: Rebecca

Mate: No mate

Eyes: Golden

Power: Recognize and locate special abilities

Bonus: Rebecca has the ability to recognize and locate other powers wherever they are in the world. Rebecca's power weakness is that she can also locate humans with abilities but it is difficult because most of them are not able to control their powers until they become vampires. But, she can only locate humans with special powers if somehow they intentionally or by accident use their powers and there is at least one vampire near. As most humans can't use powers at all (even if they have it) until they become vampires, for Rebecca to locate a human with abilities it is like shooting in the dark. But when it is about vampires, she can locate them and their powers perfectly. 

 

 

 

 

Name: Michael

Mate: No mate

Eyes: Golden

Power: Lucky charm

Bonus: Michael's power makes him one of the most fascinating vampires of all. Michael's power isn't something to be used or controled, it works 24/7 without any control. Actually, Michael doesn't see it as a gift at all because he can't control it, at least not in a big scale. The truth is that he can influence his power to drift in a certain way he wants, but he might be or not be lucky enough for it to work every time. His power gives him a natural ability to attract good luck not only for him but also for those near him or who he feels connected with. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hunters:

Name: Oliver

Age: Unknown

Eyes: Brown

Element: Earth

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Name: Ashley

Age: Unknown

Eyes: Brown

Element: Fire

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Name: Kevin

Age: Unknown

Eyes: Blue

Element: Water

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Name: Emily

Age: Unknown

Eyes: Green

Element: Air 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Unknown

My name is Tysson and I am 22 years old.

 

My story starts in the year of 2019 when I was living in a very small house near the big city of London. I couldn’t pay for a bigger house because as soon as I finished high school I left my parents’ house. Well, they kicked me out when I told them I was gay. They didn’t really support me. So, I moved out and I’ve been on my own since then. I have a sister named Hannah, she is 3 years older than me but we never really had a very good relationship. She didn’t agree with my parents about the whole thing of me being gay, but she never offered me any help either. I worked on a book store and sometimes my boss invited me to go with him on a few trips to other countries where he had a sort of meeting with other people who would sell him books from all over the world and all I had to do was helping him bringing the books back to London. But this isn’t much important at all.

 

Something that might be of your interest is that I knew very soon that I didn’t live in the kind of world I thought I lived in. As humans, we tend to either be afraid of the supernatural because it is mysterious, or try to destroy it because it is dangerous. The truth is both ways are right and intertwined. But you end up facing the supernatural as something natural if you get used to it being a part of your life. In the future, you will understand what I’m talking about.

 

One day, my boss asked me to stay a few more hours in the book store because he had gone in one of his trips (this time alone) and he had brought so many new books with him. He asked me to stay in the store and organize all the books and stuff. He’d pay me for those extra hours and back then all the money I could earn was welcome. It was almost one in the morning when I finished it all, and it was a long way to my house. Unfortunately, there was no way for me to call a cab. I had to walk home. I closed the store and I got into the street. It was a bit of a cold night in the end of the winter. There was nobody in those streets, I thought. A few minutes after I started to walk, I could swear I saw something behind me. I looked back in a rush of adrenaline but I saw nothing. It was probably the fear and the cold that were making me seeing things. I kept walking and a few steps I swear I saw something moving right in front of me so fast in the dark. I couldn’t recognize what or who it was but I for sure had seen something. I looked around and no one was there.

 

“Who is there?” I asked to the empty and cold air.

        

Nobody answered. I took a step ahead and then a shadow appeared a few meters away from me.

 

“What do you want?” I asked the figure.

 

As soon as I thought of turning back, another figure appeared. Now there was one in front of me and another one in the back. I had no chances of running.

 

“Who are you?” I asked. The fear started to affect my voice. “Please let me go.”

When I asked them to let me go, one of them took only a second to run towards me, grab me by the neck and put me high against the cold wall. But the wall wasn’t as cold as his fingers. I looked him in the eyes. Red eyes. What a freak was this, wearing red contact lenses and attacking people? And how could he be so cold? I struggled to set myself free but he was so much stronger, his hand didn’t even move in spite of all my punches and kicks. I had to do something. Without any intention, it came and helped me. Once again, I formed a weird kind of white smoke like it was made of moonlight. The smoke moved around the red-eyed man and took him away from me. I fell back on my feet and I started to run but suddenly I wasn’t running in the street anymore. I was in the middle of a small island and I had nowhere to run. I felt cold hands grab me again, I looked but there was nothing holding me. And how could there be something cold in the middle of an island that looked more like a small desert in the middle of the ocean?

 

“Now, bite him!” a female voice said with energy.

 

I looked around but there was no woman around.

 

“Sophie, he pushed me away. With a white smoke!”, a male voice replied.

 

“It doesn’t matter, he’s blinded now”, she answered.

 

“It does matter! Give him back his sight, please.”

 

The island and the ocean were driven away and I was back in the cold street. The red-eyed man was on top of me, holding my arms. And there was a red-eyed woman holding my legs. I struggled to push them away, but this time the white smoke didn’t appear.

 

“Let me go!” I shouted.

 

“What are you?” the man asked.

 

“What am I? What are _you_?!”

 

“James, bite him already. Or I will” said the woman.

 

“Shut up”, he replied.

 

“What do you want from me”, I asked.

 

“We want your blood”, the woman smiled.

 

I saw my own terror face in the man’s eyes. My blood, they wanted to suck my blood? Hell no! I focused and I formed another small cloud of white smoke that took both of them away. I got up and I started to run as fast as I could before the smoke would disappear and before they had any chance of coming after me. I didn’t know how much time I had before the smoke disappeared, so I ran and I ran until I got home.

 

I closed the door behind me and I fell on the floor. I was so tired and so scared. I pretty much knew that the world wasn’t as natural as most humans thought. But I was almost sure that I almost got killed by two vampires that night. And real vampires were something that I never thought truly existed. I got up and went up the stairs to the bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror. I had a few scratches on my arms, my neck was bruising from when the male vampire grabbed me by the neck and put me against the wall. But at least I was still alive. That fucking blonde female vampire even smiled when she said they wanted my blood. What a morbid style to live!

 

I took my clothes off and I showered while I couldn’t stop thinking about all of it. If I really had died that night, would my parents miss me? Who would miss me? I pretty much had no friends. Maybe my boss would be the first one to miss me the next day. I got off the shower and I went to my room. I wanted to know more. I wanted to protect myself against the vampires. Would those two vampires still come after me? What powers did they have? How many vampires could there be in the city? I went to Google and I searched for a website I used to go to and search for supernatural stuff. There used to be all sorts of information in there. I didn’t know what to expect in the section about vampires.

 

“Vampires won’t die in the sunlight. Old vampires were weak against the sunlight but that easily made then vulnerable to human technology which humans started to use against them. So, they evolved and now they can come out while it’s a sunny day. Vampires are vicious killers and won’t stop until they’ve drink from their victim.”

 

I had to close the computer. If that was true, they wouldn’t stop until they killed me. But if they are so vicious then why did the male vampire tell the female to stop? And how did they make me think I was in a desert island in the middle of the ocean? What kind of powers did they have? At least I knew my white smoke was strong enough to keep them away from me. If only I could control the smoke as I wanted to… Well, but the vampires didn’t come after me. Maybe they weren’t as vicious as the website described.

 

I heard a noise in my window, I looked and I saw the red-eyed man again! I almost went to the window so I could talk to him but then fear took control over me and I didn’t move. His face disappeared and I hoped it was only my mind playing tricks with me.

 

All of that was 5 months ago. Today, it's March of 2020.

 

My relationship with James has evolved a lot, and we both know a lot more than we did before. Now I know he is a vampire but vampires aren't actually as creepy as I thought. I mean, it does freak me out a little to think that he used to drink human blood. But now things are so different. A few weeks after James attacked me with a member of his clan, the clan started to colapse as they'd fight because some of them thought they should kill me. But James always defended me. James quit his clan and started to feed on animal blood. His eyes were bright and red, now they were golden. Actually, James went to my house and we've been living together. He is my boyfriend and we're trying to live a normal life. Sometimes, there are a few obstacles in our relationship but it is very clear that no relationship in this world is ever easy.

 

 

Well, this was just an awkward introduction to the whole thing. If you really want to know everything that happened, keep reading. I promise you won't regret it!

 

* * *

 

James and I were sitting on the couch watching TV. We were just zapping through whatever channels would catch out attention. I was laying my head on his shoulder, it was really cold, that's why I was covered with a blanket.

 

"James", I asked. "Do you regret leaving your clan so you could stay here with me?"

 

He looked at me with an expression that I couldn't decode.

 

"Why are you asking me that now, five months after I left them?" he asked me.

 

"Well, I think that if I asked you back then, you'd say you regret leaving them. Because the truth is that they were your clan and they had been with you for so long. On the other hand, you had just met me and at that time we weren't in love yet... so, I didn't really understand why you chose to leave them but I was afraid to ask. And now, we've been together for a few months and I think it is the right time you make you that question: do you regret leaving your clan?"

 

"No, I don't" he replied very secure.

 

His security surprised me. He was telling me the truth and I didn't expect him to lie, but hearing such a good thing... it was too good to be true.

 

"Was I the only reason for you to leave them?"

 

"Actually, no" he replied. "Tysson, there is one thing you need to understand. It is true that we weren't in love when I decided to leave them, we barely knew each other. And you fascinated me that night, when you pushed me away with your white smoke. For you, it may sound selfish and cruel like I only wanted to stay with you because of that, but it wasn't. It was a part, but it wasn't the whole thing. Listen, before Sophie and I attacked you that night, I had been spying you for a few days."

 

"You had been spying me?" I asked almost in shock.

 

"Yeah" he grinned. "Well, I never wanted to take the risk of killing someone who would..."

 

"Who would what?" I asked.

 

"Well, it's not that you wouldn't be missed. You would. But I never enjoyed killing people just because I was thirsty. I always wanted to make sure those people had no children to take care of, or homes with a partner waiting for them. I saw that you lived alone and I watched over you for a few nights. I'd watch you cook dinner, I'd watch you watching TV, I'd watch you do your stuff and it amazed me how lonely you felt and yet you managed life perfectly good on your own" he explained and then he approached his face to mine. "When Sophie and I attacked you, I didn't plan on drinking all your blood. I thought about turning you into a vampire that night. Even more when I realized that you'd be a gifted vampire. I'd give you another life and you wouldn't feel lonely anymore."

 

I kissed him. I couldn't get enough of the taste of his lips and his tongue. They tasted literally like honey. His mouth was as cold as the rest of his body, but his taste, and his touch had no price. I sat on his lap and I felt his penis get erected beneath my butt. We kissed again and again.

 

"Tysson, stop" he asked me. "I don't want to lose control."

 

"Why? Why don't you let yourself lose control? Please, lose control and turn me into a vampire" I whispered between kisses.

 

The next second, James was sitting on the stairs.

 

"I don't think that is a good idea..." he told me.

 

"Why?" now I was confused. "You just said, minutes ago, that you thought about making me a vampire."

 

"Yes, before I actually got to know you" he replied.

 

"What, am I less worthy now?" I didn't understand.

 

"No, you're much more valuable to me now!" he shouted.

 

"Okay, listen, I'm sorry. I don't want to argue about this" I said.

 

"Me neither. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

 

"It's fine... I'll just cook something for me" I told him.

 

"Do you mind if I go for a hunt? I promise I'll be back in two hours", he asked me with a grin.

 

"Yeah, go. I know you're thirsty", I replied.

 

I was getting ready to cook and James gave me a kiss before he went out in a second.

 

"Damn, he really is fast!" I thought to myself. I wish I could be as fast as him...

 

Half an hour later I finished cooking and I was getting ready to eat when someone knocked on the front door. I took a few steps towards the door and I opened it.

 

"Hi, si..." I automatically was welcoming whoever had knocked on the door but then I realized it was a man with a dark hood and a mask. Either it was a joke or that guy was just ready to rob my house. I thought the second option was more guaranteed. I tried to close the door again but he was stronger than me. He pushed my head against the wall and then kicked me on my back. I felt the blood roll down my face and the man just started to destroy everything. I was feeling so weak and hurt at the same time. How in the world could I stop him and defend myself? James would probably take an hour to get back. I didn't have time to wait. I tried to get up again and I went to the kitchen to get a knife. I entered the kitchen and he was there, I had no way to grab a knife.

 

"What are you doing, motherfucker", he yelled at me.

 

He punched me in the face and I got down again. Why was I so weak? I did have the human strength to fight him but I lost it all after he had beaten me up. I was feeling tired and my body felt really bad. He punched me again. The next second I heard a huge noise of the man being smashed against the wall. I looked and I saw Tysson bite the man's neck and start to drink his blood.

 

"No!" I yelled really loud. All in one second, I was very grateful that he came back in time to help me but he shouldn't be drinking human blood, he was supposed to drink only animal blood. I had to stop him. And that's when I huge cloud of white smoke appeared in front of me, it formed a man and that man made of light just ran against Tysson and it exploded on his face. I fell back on the floor and everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

I woke up the next day. I opened my eyes and James's face was the second thing I saw, right after I saw too much light in the room coming from the window.

 

"Can you close it, please?" I almost begged. 

 

He was fast to do it and then he kneeled next to me.

 

"How are you feeling, baby?"

 

"I'm feeling like shit" I replied with a painful smile. 

 

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry and I didn't come back 5 minutes earlier..."

 

"Don't worry, you had no way of knowing" I told him.

 

He kissed me.

 

"Au au au au au" I yelled. His frozen body hurt against my bruised face. 

 

"I'm sorry" he apologized. "What can I do?"

 

Before I had time to answer, his phone started to ring downstairs. 

 

"You can go answer your phone", I smiled painfully. 

 

He went down in a second and then up again with his phone on his hands. 

 

"Hello, Alice?" he seemed confused. Who was Alice? "What? Who?" I had no idea what was going on. "Oh my God, okay. Thank you so much for calling me! I gotta go, bye."

 

He looked at me, almost terror all over his face.

 

"What's wrong?" I asked.

 

"Baby, Alice is a vampire, a friend of mine. She has a power to see the future. And she just called me, saying that she had a vision on 3 vampires she doesn't know coming here to kill us both." 

 

I would have freaked out if I could move without feeling any pain. 

 

"What are we gonna do?" I asked him. I didn't want us both to die, of course. 

 

"I have to take you somewhere." he replied.

 

"Where?!"


	3. Ancient Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threatened by a group of unknown vampires, James takes Tysson to France to ask for help of a very powerful clan of vampires. This clan has some very interesting members and incredible stories between them. Afraid of the unknown vampires, problems are discussed because the Master Clan doesn't want to risk so much only for the life of a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told on James's point of view, not Tysson's.

I took Tysson with me as fast as I could. Him being human was a bit complicated because I couldn't just run on full speed. We went on a boat from England to France and then I carried him on my back, I ran as fast as I could until we were very close to the clan's house.

"James, stop. Where are you taking me?" Tysson asked me with a very serious expression.

I grabbed him by the hand and I kept walking, forcing him to come along with me.

"I told you, there is a clan of three vampires I don't know that are after you. I have to protect you, and the only way to do that is asking for the help of the Master Clan." I explained.

"What is this 'Master Clan'?"

"Remember when I told you about the Volturi? Well, a few decades ago, a vampire named Cedric and his mate Larissa started to form a new clan full of amazing abilities. Their main purpose is to be powerful enough to destroy the Volturi and make new justice among the race of the vampires. They try their best to stay hidden from the Volturi until they are strong enough to defeat them." I replied.

"So, we're asking for help..." he said.

"Yes." I confirmed.

He climbed back on my back and I ran to the mansion where the Master Clan lived, in a forest near the city of Nice. I put Tysson on the ground and I grabbed him by the hand. His hand was shaking a bit, I could hear his nervous heartbeat.

"You don't need to be afraid" I promised him with a kiss.

Honestly, I was as nervous as he was. I was just bringing my human soul-mate to the middle of a clan where most vampires fed on human blood. Also, their obsession to stay hidden from everyone would probably make them force us to stay with them. Or maybe they'd even try to kill me or Tysson. But this was the best chance I had to save Tysson from whoever were these unknown vampires after him.

I spotted three vampires in front of the mansion. Standing in position to attack if necessary. I recognized them as being Elijah, Justin and Deborah. That was a good plan. Elijah being able to protect the whole mansion with his power from any intruders, Justin being able to just persuade us to go away, and Deborah able to mentally speak with her leader Cedric and decide if they'd let us in or not.

"James", they welcomed me as I approached the huge barrier made of solid blue energy from Elijah's power.

"Hello", I replied. "I need to speak with Cedric, please." I asked politely.

"Why did you come here with a human?" Deborah asked me, looking at Tysson as if he was just a bag of blood for her to drink.

"He his my mate", I replied in a tone I hoped was clear enough for her to understand I'd never let her or anyone else touch Tysson.

"Oh God, another gay couple? I thought it was bad enough with these two." she complained, pointing at Justin and Elijah. I think she was a bit homophobic. "Let them in, Cedric wants to speak with James himself."

Elijah looked at me and then he destroyed his barrier. I held Tysson a bit closer to me and we started to walk with the other three vampires. They'd lead us to Cedric. In front of us, Justin and Elijah held their hands. The next thing I know, they both just go away and leave me and Tysson with Deborah only. 

"It's been a long time since I last saw you." she said without looking back.

"Yes, it has" I replied, trying not to speak too much because I didn't want her to talk about...

"Have you seen..." she started.

"No!" I answered.

She stopped near a big door, she smiled.

"Cedric is inside with a few members of the clan. He's waiting for you" she said.

"Thank you", I said as I saw her leaving. "Don't be afraid, you're safe with me" I told Tysson.

I opened the door in front of us and there was a huge room. There was Cedric, Larissa, Miria, Heidi, Thomas and William.

"Ah, James... it's been a long time!" Cedric said, coming in my way to welcome me.

"Hello, Cedric" I answered.

"And who might this human be?" he asked, looking at Tysson.

He grabbed my hand more tightly.

"He is Tysson, my mate" I told him.

"Interesting. Why haven't you changed him into a vampire?"

I didn't want to answer that at all.

"Cedric, I need your help." I honestly told him.

He looked worried at me. Not worried about me, or even Tysson, but worried that I'd bring him trouble.

"What do you want?" he asked very seriously.

"Cedric, Alice had a vision of three vampires we don't know, coming after Tysson and I had no idea how to protect him..."

Cedric looked drowned in his thoughts.

"Three vampires, you say?"

"Yes" I confirmed.

Cedric looked at Larissa and she nodded. He was probably checking with her if I was telling the truth. Why the hell would I lie? Why the hell would I bring Tysson into a clan almost full of red eyes if I didn't really need it?

"Robert, call Deborah" Cedric asked.

Robert went away and Cedric sat back on his chair. The chair actually looked more like a throne.

"Miria?" Cedric asked.

Without needing to hear anything else, I felt Miria penetrate my mind and watch all my feelings for Tysson. I knew she did the same with Tysson because he writhed his hand against mine. As a human, he'd feel Miria's power a bit more stronger than vampires did.

"Soul-mates, sir" she told Cedric.

Cedric laughed out loud.

"Jesus Christ, what's with these vampires nowadays? Why don't you just turn him if you love each other so much?" he asked ironically.

Once again, I didn't want to answer that question.

"It's non of your business." I replied.

In a second the ran into me and put me against a wall, leaving Tysson a few meters away.

"It is my business when you bring a human to my house, ask for protection against three vampires we don't know and yet you still have the nerve to be arrogant" he spat in my face.

"You can ask Miria when Tysson and I are not around" I said.

He let me back on the ground. I rushed to grab Tysson's hand again. He looked at me, I saw pure fear in his eyes. I felt so bad for putting him in the middle of all of this. But we had no other choise... Then Deborah came back in the room.

"Master?" she asked.

"Deborah, James said Alice had a vision of three vampires coming to get the human. Please contact her and ask her to give you the vision and then you give it to me, maybe I recognize these vampires. Do it quick." Cedric told her.

She closed her eyes and I knew she was using her power to contact Alice. Deborah's power could work like a huge base of information. Not only she could speak mentally with others, she could also recieve images. Edward could read minds and see Alice's visions. Alice could show Deborah her vision and then Deborah could show Cedric Alice's vision. All of this, in seconds.

Deborah opened her eyes again and she made eye-contact with Cedric. Cedric closed his eyes and Deborah was now showing him Alice's vision. When Cedric opened his eyes again, he looked at me and Tysson with such a fury, I had never seen Cedric so mad. What happened?

"You!!" he yelled and ran against me again. "You brought Patrick and his clan to _my_ house!!!"

"What's wrong? Who is Patrick?" I asked.

"Patrick is the most ancient vampire of all. And also the most powerful, he can do almost anything he wants. Most abilities are useless against him. He can kill us all if he wants to." Larissa explained while Cedric looked at me with a burning desire of killing me. I was only focused on Tysson.

There was an old and powerful vampire after Tysson. Why? What could I do?

"Call Justin, he'll make these two go away. I cannot let Patrick come here!" Cedric growled.

"No, please don't send us away" I begged. "I'll do anything."

Cedric looked at me and he started to run towards me. I knew he wanted to kill me, no one would stop him. I was getting ready to use my power when Tysson himself used his white smoke to create a human figure that ran against Cedric and held him against the ground before he'd reach me. This time, the smoke didn't just vanish. It stood there. The smoke looked like a man, it was a humanoid figure. It kept Cedric on the ground and it wasn't vanishing. I looked at Tysson as much surprised as he looked at me.

"What is this, what are you doing, James?" Cedric yelled.

"I'm not doing anything." I replied.

Justin and Elijah came in the room. Elijah looked terrified.

"You might want to keep them both", Elijah said in shock.

The white humanoid figure disappeared and Cedric stood up.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I feel threatened by them both." he said.

"What is that supposed to mean? You're afraid of them and you want me to keep them here?" Cedric asked confused.

"You don't understand. My shield shivers inside of me as I get closer to them." Elijah explained and then looked at me and Tysson. "I think they are both very powerful weapons."

"What are you talking about? James has no power and Tysson is just a human!" Cedric growled.

"You're wrong. I can feel James's weapon inside of him, he struggles to keep it hidden. And Tysson, he is a very interesting human who is able to use his power even though he is only human." Elijah told.

"That's impossible", Larissa said.

"No, it isn't. James struggles to keep his power hidden all the time, he never uses it. His power itself struggles inside of him to be set free. Something similar is happening to Tysson, something that also happened to me before Miria changed me and Justin." Elijah continued to explain it all. "I don't know about James's power, but I'm 100% sure about Tysson. When I was still a human, I was able to create very small forcefields sometimes, when I lost control or when I really needed it in order to stay alive. I believe the same thing is happening to Tysson's power. His power struggles to evolve and so, I believe Tysson wasn't able to create a full humanoid smoke a few months ago. As he spends more and more time near other vampires, his power becomes conscious of itself and it begins to control Tysson's actions. If, sooner or later, Tysson doesn't become a vampire able to use and control his power, then his power itself will begin to lose control and then destroy the human. That's what I believe."

"Are you telling me Tysson will be killed by his own power if I don't change him?" I asked in shock.

"Yes" Elijah nodded.

"I won't let that happen!" I growled.

"It's not up to you. For now, his power has been working only in situations when he needs protection, but his power is not a defensive one. At this rate, he'll get killed in less than 2 or 3 years." Elijah said.

"Hey, do I have a word on this?" Tysson asked me.

"Of course, you do" I replied.

"I don't want to die. Also, even if I wasn't in danger, I'd still want to be a vampire... you know that." he told me.

"I know... it's just..."

"It's just what? You know I will die, sooner or later, if I don't become a vampire" he said holding my hand.

I looked at Miria, she knew how I felt... better than anyone, maybe even better than myself.

 

 

* * *

 

I was on top of the roof of the mansion. I was looking at the sky, thinking about everything.

"Is Tysson sleeping?" Miria asked me.

"Yes" I replied.

She sat next to me.

"You know, I think you really should change him into a vampire" she said.

"I want to do it... but I am afraid" I said what she already knew.

"I know, but it is also a bit selfish, you know? I mean, you're not letting him become what he is destined to be." she said. "I remember a few decades ago, Edward Cullen, you know him, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, right after he smelled Bella for the first time, Alice had a vision that Bella's future had only two possibilities: death or immortality. Just like you, Edward wanted to change Bella because he knew it was her destiny. But at the same time, also just like you, he was afraid that she'd leave him once she became immortal. While she was human, Edward knew she'd always need him and his protection. He was afraid that, once she'd become immortal she wouldn't need his protection anymore and then she'd leave him sooner or later. But that didn't happen. Do you know why?" she asked me.

"Why?"

"Because, she became immortal, she became stronger and she no longer needed as much protection as when she was human. But her feelings didn't change. Immortality changes many things, but it doesn't change feelings like that. Just look at yourself: you're a handsome immortal man, capable of so many things and so powerful, yet you are afraid and insecure about a mortal's feelings for you. He sees you like a God, but that's not because you're immortal, it's because he loves you and you gave him a new life. Don't be afraid to turn him into a vampire. I can't see the future like Alice does, but I don't need to have her power to know that your life with Tysson will be much more happy and peaceful when you let him become a vampire. Think about it." she said, and then left.

I knew she was right, but I was still afraid to lose him. Then again, she was right... I was being selfish. 


End file.
